


Tough Guy

by holdencfield



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/pseuds/holdencfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Dennis make a bet on who is stronger with a friendly game of tackle football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpenPage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/gifts), [GucciFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciFather/gifts).



"Ready.."

The anticipation never failed to grow, settling in his stomach like a family of bees.

"Set.."

His vision became clouded and clear all at once. He could see everything so intensely and yet, he didn't feel like he was really there.

"Hike!" He shrieked daringly but inside, he was full of fear. Shutting his eyelids, he braced himself to the best of his ability but to no avail as a boulder-like force came shooting forward. Colliding with him with, what felt like, all the power in the world. Surges of light flew around his eyes like a million of colorful safari bird, the wind whistling sharply in his ears to an indistinct melody. He didn't even realize he was being pinned to the wet grass below him or the body of goddamn _Ares_  keeping him there.

It was the teasing voice in his ear that awoke him to his senses, "C'mon, Tommy, give it up! Let's go home and play a _real_  game.." His lover, Dennis Booker, murmured while his fingers danced down the younger man's torso. A firm nudge made him rise, towering over his partner, he offered the smaller man a hand. 

The younger officer stubbornly shoved it and stumbled to his feet, "Knock it off." He demanded, getting into an offense pose, "Let's go again." Dennis looked him over unsure but the fire blazing in his partner's eyes, so he sighed in defeat and jogged on back to his place to take his defensive stance. He reminded himself briefly to find the balance of force to use. He couldn't charge Tom -- He'd knock him clean out. But he couldn't merely graze him, Hanson would know he was taking it easy on him. Booker kicked himself for getting into this entire ordeal, for the stupid pigheaded comment he made not too long ago..

Doug had just been assigned to a typical drug case that grew from a championship football team, no surprise they ran unbeaten. 

Penhall was psyched about it. Showing off his skills and brute strength whenever he could during the day, to all but one member of the gang. He found himself needing a bit more work on the fundamentals and recruited a one Dennis Booker.

"Come on man, just one practice!" He begged, jutting out his lower lip in an imitation of Tom's infamous pout. 

Dennis chuckled, "No way Penhall, I told you! Got plans this weekend.." His eyes rovering over the length of his lover who was strolling over to blow off some steam from his mountains of paperwork. Booker leaned against a nearby desk and intertwined his fingers into Hanson's empty belt loops when the man drew closer. He grinned as Tom rested his back against Dennis' chest, "Get someone else, Doug."

Tom smiled with a few giggles escaping his stretched lips when Booker ticked the small of his back, "What's going on?" Doug expressed a pained face, turning to his best friend, "Your _boyfriend_  won't help me practice for the Lincoln High case." He mumbled, turning his body so it was vertical to the two men. His arms crossed over his chest, giving the full impression of a sulking child. 

Tom perked up at the lighthearted topic and pulled away from Booker's prodding fingers and now rose to face Doug as Dennis watched on, "Steriods?"

Penhall nodded feverishly, hoping that his very best buddy would convince his boyfriend to play with Doug -- strictly football, of course. Dennis kept reaching for his lover until Tom finally allowed to be dragged back to his place, secretly enjoying the fluffy PDA. The older man wrapped his arms loosely around Tom's small frame, and bowed his head on nap of Hanson's neck.

"I can help you, Doug. When can we start?" Tom asked casually. A silence emerged between the small gaps of each man until Doug could hold it in no longer, exploding with hysterical laughter. Tom watched on in confusion but agitation grew as he felt little rumbles coming from behind him.

"What?" He ordered roughly. Doug stopped at the tone shortly but once he eyed his friend, he was fit to combust once more, _"What's_  so fucking funny?" Hanson knew the answer, he just hated that it was so obvious to his best friend and lover. 

"C'mon man.. you  _k_ _now!"_  Penhall breathed panicky. 

"No. I don't," Tom gritted through tightly pulled teeth, "Tell me." He sat up straight, feeling Booker's grip descending his frame.

"It wouldn't... umm.. you know!" Doug mumbled, searching for the right words until finally, "Wouldn't be a fair fight." He looked up and saw the bubbling fury drain from his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief as Tom cooled off.

But, then, of course, "He wouldn't want to hurt you, Tommy."

Penhall took cover quickly, skipping out of the circle once Hanson turned angrily to his partner. The younger man's eyes were orbs of intensity, seeping into Booker's like lasers,  _"Hurt me?"_

Dennis sensed his wrongdoing and started to stand, clearing his throat at the stiffness of the conversation, "Yeah I mean, you're not that big and Doug's pretty --"

"Don't say _that."_ Doug muttered from behind a nearby desk.

Tom scoffed, a sarcastic grin donning his features. Dennis threw a hard look at the hefty man before turning back to his scowling lover, his face softening in the process, "That's not what I mean, Tom. I just think that --"

"Wager." The young man rang. 

The older man stumbled under the resolution, "A Gamble? _You_ wanna bet with me?"

Tom nodded confidently, _"We_  have.. a tackle off. Last one standing. Three chances, just have to stand one." He settled, "I win, you admit I'm a bigger man than you." 

It was Dennis' turn to scoff and in disbelief, "And if I win?" Hanson went into the back of his mind, looking for an equal balance and coming up short. He shrugged, "Whatever you want."

Naturally, Booker would have had a million of kinky fantasies to divulge in with his willing partner but he wasn't so sure about the bet at all. It was more than a play of strength, it was a challenge on Tom's pride. Dennis just wasn't sure he could risk his lover losing that. He knew Hanson was bigger man than he was, Tom was more patient and open than Dennis. But he already had slight insecurities as it was, despite his loveable nature and pretty face. But saying no would only hurt Tom more, he would know Booker backed out for honor and not fear. 

The raven haired man sighed, slapping his hand forward to shake with his partner's. He grudgingly shook it when Tom entangled his fingers, "Deal."

Now here they were, alone, on a dreary humid field that belonged to some school that was under construction. Booker's damp white T-shirt slacked to his muscles, his old jeans covered in grass stains and dirt. He didn't think too much of what to wear because he thought he would come up with a plan to end the chaos but all breakthroughs crashed when Tom took him down. He was resilient and determined that he managed to strike Dennis down all three time, but this was not what the deal called for.

It proved that Booker could be taken down by Tom, but now they had to test if Hanson could stay in place against his partner. The older man tried to make a joke of it, suggesting other ways they could get dirty and sweaty but Hanson wasn't having it. He was endearing that way, insanely attractive in his run to glory and annoyingly stubborn at all costs to get it.

But there was nothing Dennis could do, he dropped into a low squat and prepared to charge one final time. He got Tom down twice and now was Hanson's last chance. He shouted sweetly, in hopes the young man would change his mind, "Ready, baby?"

But Tom just gave him the bird and waited impatiently to, as Dennis knew, be tackled to the slippery ground. Booker took a quick breath and hurled himself across the field until..

The sun rose abruptly, blinding him to a slower dreamlike sprint. It rained down on Tom's sweaty bare flesh that suddenly became exposed as he tore his dark T-shirt off. His narrow hips bounced in such a provocative alluring way, it made Booker's running knees vibrate in their bones. Tom ran two hands through the sides of his hair, combing the drenched locks back until a few bouncy springs danced into his sulky dark eyes.

Before Booker knew it he was facing the younger man, looking down at him with an parted mouth and a deep hunger in his stomach that shot blood straight to his aching cock.

Then suddenly he was being forced down onto his back, Tom straddling his hips and pulling both his wrists above his head. Dennis was still panting from the mesmerizing sight.

"Looks like I win, tough guy." Tom beamed, pulling his plump lips back to show his milky white teeth, "Not that hard, huh?" Hanson sniffed as he sighed happily. 

He could barely hear Tom, his eyes roamed over the taunt muscles and glistening skin. Dennis was still planted to the ground by his lover, his breathing slowly returning to normal, "Plenty hard, actually." He replied in a haze.

"Wha--?" Tom tried to get out until Booker shot up, moving his palm mirror over the young man's jaw, pulling him closer until their lips just grazed. He smirked at his lover's labor breathing, "You cheated Tommy, you've earned yourself a penalty." 

Hanson smiled as he caught on, "How can I redeem myself, coach?" He asked.

Dennis leaned closer, Tom could feel his grin as he moved down his neck, sucking and kissing as he went, "I can think of a way.."The younger man shivered with pleasure at the rush of being caught and carelessness of not wanting to stop but having to, "Maybe we should take this somewhere private." He moaned as Dennis licked up his neck to his earlobe where he sucked gently, his hands snaking Tom's ankles around his waist.

He yelped when Booker rose up, locking his partner in his grip as he strolled towards the building opposite the field, "Where are.. we, um going?" Tom asked in a jumpy whimper.The older man refusing to remove his lips to the suddenly arousing, sweaty anatomy of his partner. 

"Retribution." Dennis answered vaguely before stopping to pull away and gaze deeply into Tom's eyes, "You've always been a bigger man than me, Tommy. I don't need a test of strength to prove that." The younger man's lips twitched into a knowing grin as he caught what Dennis didn't say. He giggled softly when Booker moved his hands to squeeze his firm ass and continue his glide into the dark tunnel of the school. His echoes rumbled through as he realized that he didn't care if everyone thought he was a weak frail man, because the only person he cared for knew he was strong. 

And that felt like enough for Tom. 


End file.
